Oh really now?
by luc the kat
Summary: After being allocated head girl alongside Malfoy, getting your heart crushed by your best friend, meeting new friends and discovering hidden secrets, Hermione is willing to get the most out of her year. Even... if it means breaking rules. At the end of the day, the winner is the one that works for it.


**Hello! this is my re-written chapter one for this story. Obviously, the amazing characters do not belong to me. If you enjoy this first chapter please comment, I won't mind criticism. I hope to post the second chapter soon. If ever you wish to send me ideas please do that I will share the credit! I hope you enjoy! Luc x**

Hermione groused as she pulled the covers over her face. The sound of her alarm got steadily louder. She sighed as she sat up and turned the penetrating sound off. For a few minutes, she sat on her bed deciding if it was worth getting up but shook the thought quickly off as she remembered that she would be going back to Hogwarts and seeing her friends especially Ron; Hermione had been dating him for the past couple of months and couldn't wait to see him. Not forgetting Ginny, Hermione and Ginny had gotten very close to each other, Ginny being the new sister like friend she never had. And of course, Harry, Luna, and Neville.

It was early morning and Draco was drying off from his recent shower. Today was a curious day for Draco, Lucius was being questioned about his wrongdoing and was to be given a dementors kiss. Nor was he upset or worried, quite the contrary, he was content that he will finally be rid of the twisted man. He quickly got dressed and apparated downstairs.

Shivering, Hermione reluctantly got out of bed, grabbed her wand and made her way to her bathroom; her parents had gone on a cruise so she was alone. Any effort to look remotely good had slipped from Hermione's mind. "When will my hair ever do what I want it to do?" she irritably muttered as she tried to untangle her brush from her hair. She soon gave up and tied it in a messy ponytail - the same as every other day. Hermione stared into the mirror for a while. Her eyebrows were not groomed; she had bags under her eyes, very apparent on her pale complexion. She looked like moaning myrtle. So much for summer fun. She rinsed her mouth and made her way downstairs.

She heard a tapping sound as she was about to bite into the toast. Hermione rolled her eyes and went to let the owl in. She was not at all surprised to find out that she was head girl, she saw it coming, however, it remained a mystery to whom the head boy was as unlike to her thoughts, it wasn't written on the letter. Probably, Harry, she thought. Hermione snorted in a very un-lady like manner at the thought of Ron being the head boy but quickly reminded herself that she wouldn't mock him, they were in a relationship and it would be mean. Being Hermione, she continued to snigger.

She finally left the house after changing out of her Gryffindor nightdress and into jeans and a baggy Ralph Lauren jumper. Ginny had offered to take her shopping for a wardrobe update but she declined, making up and excuse to not go out. Shrinking her trunk Hermione disapparated to kings cross station.

As she entered platform nine and three quarters she looked around. Everyone she knew had changed over the summer, Hermione felt self-conscious, as she knew she hadn't changed at all. Eyeing about her eye caught an all too familiar face. Malfoy had certainly changed from the last time Hermione had seen him. He was slightly taller and had developed his boyish figure. He had gelled his hair back; his black shirt was rolled up at the arms, revealing an expensive looking watch. Hermione stared for a few moments. He seemed to be talking to an elder woman with the same trademark blond hair. Seemingly his mother. Suddenly his grey eyes caught Hermione's chocolate brown ones. She quickly looked away a pink blush creeping upon her face.

"Draco…Draco listen to me!" said Narcissa, a pained expression on her face. "How many times do I have to tell you, mother? Why don't you understand? How can I forgive Lucius after all those things he did to us, to you? I don't know why we are discussing it here right now either" Draco aggravated, looked around and unexpectedly caught the eyes of the granger girl. She looked away. "Draco look…" he turned back to face his mother "No mother listen to me. You can't defend Lucius at the hearing. I'm going to be late, send an owl and tell me what happens. Now leave" Narcissa placed her hands on her son's shoulders for a few seconds and then apparated away. Theo, Blaise, and pansy walked over to Draco and they all walked to the train.

" 'Mione! – Over here!" a broad grin fell upon her face as she recognized Ron's voice; she made her way to him and the others. She ran into his arms and kissed him. It felt slightly different but she didn't care she was happy to be back in Ron's arms. "Hermione it's been so long! I've missed you so much!" she let go of Ron and ran into Harrys open arms. "Good to see you too harry! Where is Ginny?" the grin slid off harry face. "Oh, she was just saying hi to Dean over there" harry pointed and all three turned around to see her passionately kissing him. "I don't see what my sister sees in that scum bag." Hermione awkwardly coughed, she knew harry always felt uncomfortable about these situations so she steered the conversation into a different direction. "Guys did I tell you - I'm the new head girl! Both heads shot up, smiles replacing the sneers. "I knew it, well done Hermione!" Ron kissed her as harry vigorously nodded, agreeing to what Ron said but then paused and proceeded to mock them pretending to vomit at their kiss. Hermione jokily shoved him. Hermione's cheeks reddened. They said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and made their way towards the train.

"How's it going, mate?" Blaise asked Draco, breaking the silence. Everyone looked hesitantly at him. "Not too bad…. Why what's going on?" he raised his eyebrows suspiciously at all of them. "Draco we all know about your father" pansy sighed. "Oh really, if you must know, I don't give two shits, nor should all of you". He stood up and briskly walked out, slamming the door.

It was a few hours into the journey to Hogwarts and harry and Ron was deeply immersed in a conversation about quidditch when there was a sound at the carriage door. Ginny walked in and ran towards Hermione "It's so good to see you again! I've missed you so much! Why didn't you reply to my owls?" Hermione stood up and hugged her dear friend "oh Ginny I've missed you too! I'm so sorry I was quite busy and I didn't have time too." Hermione did her puppy face. Everyone started laughing. It was nice to be back with her friends.

There was a knock. Slowly the carriage door slid open. Luna walked in, followed be Neville. Everyone at a different time started to greet them.

"Hi everyone, splendid to see you all! Hermione, McGonagall wants to see you," The smile was wiped from Hermione's face.

"What?! Now?" Luna nodded. "Oh okay, see you later guys!" she said timidly as she closed the door behind her.

Little did she know that her year was being turned upside down.

 **If you did enjoy it please comment, I appreciate every single one.**

 **Luc x**


End file.
